


Uncertainties

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas comforts Alexis after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: _Can you write something where Alexis gets a nightmare and Lukas comforts him?_

Lukas was sleeping soundly until he felt the person next to him toss and turn. This was the third time this week that this had happened. He rolled over and gently rubbed the other man’s arm.

It wasn’t long before Alexis gasped and sat up. He looked around the dark room, squinting, trying to figure out where he was and what had just happened.

“Again?” Lukas whispered as he sat up.

Alexis nodded silently, unable to put together any words that would be coherent at that very moment.

Lukas laid back down, gently pulling Alexis with him. The German wrapped his arms around the Chilean protectively. “You need to talk to the doctor.”

“No, no…estoy bien. I am fine.”

“You are not fine. Ever since that game where that ass almost choked you…”

“Lukas, por favor. Please,” Alexis pleaded. He hadn’t told his companion everything about the nightmare he’d been having for the past few weeks.

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you,” Lukas replied, kissing Alexis’ forehead gently.

“I know. Gracias…gracias, amor.”

“De nada,” the German whispered, his strong fingers lightly stroking the Chilean’s naked back.

There was a long period of silence, then, “Are you leaving?”

“Arsenal?”

“Si.”

“I have no idea. I want to stay…for obvious reasons, but I want to play football.”

“Your passion.”

“My passion, other than you.”

“Y tu hijo.”

“Yes, Louis always comes first, of course. You are both very important to me and that won’t change no matter where I end up playing.”

“Someone said that to me before.”

“Neymar?” Lukas snorted.

“Mmmhmm.”

“What is it about him? First you, then Schweini.”

“Oh…they…?” Alexis asked, trying to hide any lingering jealousy.

“It’s complicated.”

“Like everything.”

“Yes, like everything.”

“Pero…but you like Brazil.”

“I like Chile and people from there,” Lukas smiled against Alexis’ ear.

Alexis smiled to himself. “I like you, too.”

“Good. You have plans for Christmas?”

“Not yet.”

“You do now.”

“Oh si? Vamos a Alemania?”

“Si.”

“You know what I said?” Alexis laughed softly.

“Something about going to Germany.”

“Yes. We are going?”

“We are,” Lukas smiled.

“I can’t wait.”

“Me either,” Alexis replied softly and kissed Lukas’ neck.

Lukas slid on top of the smaller man, “Feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lukas whispered.

“Amor…”

“Yes?”

“Te necesito. I need you, please.”

Lukas wasn’t sure how much longer they’d be on the same team or in the same country, but he was going to make every moment they still had left together count, starting right then.


End file.
